Something's gotta give Story 6
by AstridWinchester
Summary: <html><head></head>Maybe one of these days he'd wake up and realize that she was always leaving him in the dark, that even though he'd drive through hell and back, she just didn't see how deeply he cared. Maybe one of these days he'd find a way to tell her, somehow. Until then all he had was a handful of hopes and stolen moments. That had to be enough...right?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing, all recognizable content belongs to Joss Whedon and Eric Kripke**

**Chapter 1: Prom**

Dean Winchester fidgeted nervously as he approached the doors of Sunnydale High School, smoothing his tux again. Not for the first time that night did he wonder what the hell he was doing there at Buffy's prom but when he pictured her serene smile on their date and the way she'd look in her dress he forged on. He pushed through the doors and after listening a moment, he headed toward the sound of music and voices, his steps becoming surer.

He entered the gym and swept his gaze around, looking for one person in particular. There were people standing by the refreshment stand, some were dancing, and some just talking, as uncomfortable as he felt. When he spotted her on the stage, all the breath went from his lungs and he felt as if he'd faint but he shrugged the feeling off. Dean Winchester never fainted.

She wore a gown that was a soft pink color, peach if he remembered her saying, and her hair was done up and off her neck. She had a soft smile on her lips and she held what looked like a trophy with an umbrella on top. He watched the students smile back at her and clap and he stayed exactly where he was, just watching her.

She stepped down from the stage and walked over to someone Dean recognized after a moment as Giles. Giles smiled at her paternally as she said something, holding up her trophy with a happy glint in her eyes. Giles noticed something and gently took her prize and Buffy slowly turned in the direction Giles had been looking.

Curious, Dean glanced over and froze when he saw Angel standing there in a tux, looking for all the world like Dean felt, as if he didn't belong. Buffy and Angel made their way to each other as Dean stared, his heart sinking with each step they took. He watched as Angel wrapped Buffy in his arms and she rested her head on his chest.

Dean felt like his heart had been tossed into a shredder but he couldn't stand to watch any longer and he turned from the pair. He stalked to the door, pulling off his bowtie a little forcefully and shrugging out of his jacket.

He should have known that coming here would be a mistake, he berated himself, the image of Buffy and Angel burned into his mind. He'd spent half the money he'd earned hustling some idiot college kid on a tux and had spent an hour getting ready only to find her in someone else's arms. No, he fumed as he slammed through the doors and outside, not someone else's- Angel's.

He didn't stop walking until he reached the school parking lot where his beloved Impala waited. He climbed inside and slammed the door closed, then murmured an apology when his baby groaned in protest. He sat there in the front seat for several long minutes, wanting to put his fist through anything and everything.

Inside the gym, Buffy felt a stirring in her heart and she opened her eyes, focusing on the feeling. She looked up and caught the sight of someone that looked very familiar tearing through the gymnasium doors and through the hall. She gently removed herself from Angel's arms and made her way through the crowd, her instinct telling her that she needed to follow the person.

When she finally reached the doors she glanced around and heard the sound of the front doors echo as they closed and she swiftly walked in that direction. Buffy pushed them open and scanned the ground but at that moment she heard a car engine fire to life, a car engine she knew. She turned toward the sound in time to see a pair of tail lights tear away from the parking lot with a squeal. Buffy watched as the car disappeared and when she realized it wasn't coming back, she let out a resigned sigh and went back inside.

Dean let a growl as he kissed the girl back, forcing his bleary mind away from Buffy. He'd gone right to a bar to get royally drunk and had managed to hook a pretty little redhead. She'd blatantly kissed him full on the mouth and pulled him from his bar stool and he'd taken her to a hotel room to finish what she'd started.

The girl moaned as she reached for his belt and pulled it off with a flick of her wrist and Dean yanked on her shirt, releasing some of his fury. She let out a little hum as he caught one of her breasts and she arched into him, and he bent to devour her smooth skin. He pictured Buffy in his mind as he kissed and caressed and he felt the girl running her nails over the nape of his neck.

Dean snarled and stopped what he was doing to grasp her wrist. Only one girl was allowed to use that weak spot, he thought through the haze of alcohol, fury and lust. She gave him a sultry smile and pressed her mouth to his collar.

She moved against him, and he gripped her hips to hold her still and grabbed a handful of her hair to pull her head back. She smiled at him as her face shifted into a vampire's visage and he revealed the stake he'd hidden in the waistband of his pants. He plunged it into her heart and watched her turn to ash, his expression cold.

He adjusted himself and tossed the stake on the nightstand, "Stupid leeches," he grunted before collapsing upon the bed in a dead sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Things we do for love**

The next morning Dean was awoken to the sound of something he couldn't quite identify through the hangover-induced fog in his brain. He groaned and slapped his hand on the nearby alarm clock to find that wasn't where the noise was coming from. Grumbling to himself, Dean opened his eyes enough to see that his phone was vibrating, signaling him that he now had a voicemail.

With a sigh he sat up enough to rub the sleep from his eyes and reached for his phone, thinking it was his father or Sammy. When he recognized the number as none other than Buffy's his scowl deepened but he listened to the voicemail anyway.

"Hey Dean, it's Buffy." Her voice said but he could hear underlying tension as she continued, "The Mayor is supposed to be doing his ascension and I need a favor, I was hoping you could help. Please call me?" Dean snapped the phone shut and went back to staring at the grimy hotel ceiling, debating if he should call her back or just pretend he hadn't gotten the message or was too busy to help. The sound of the phone in his hand ringing interrupted his musings and he answered it, the sound beginning to grate his nerves and sore head.

"Yeah?" He grunted.

"Dean?" a female voice answered his question, a distinctly_ familiar_ female voice. A distinctly familiar female voice he really hadn't wanted to hear at the moment.

"What's up Buff?" He asked tiredly, throwing his feet off the bed and standing a little unsteadily. Dean shuffled to the bathroom and put the phone on speaker so he could wash his face and brush the dryness from his mouth.

"Did you get my message?" Buffy asked through the speaker.

"Yeah I got it, what's the favor?" Dean replied, his  
>voice a little gruffer than usual.<p>

"Are you okay? You sound weird."

"I'm fine, be better if you told me what's going on so I can get some breakfast." Dean answered, going back into the main room and pulling a spare set of clothes from his bag, phone still on speaker. He actually preferred it that way, not having her voice quite so close to his ear, headache notwithstanding. It gave him a slight barrier to keep his heart from twisting from her voice. Not that he needed one, no siree, he was Dean Winchester, right?

"Right, sorry, the Mayor is planning to do his ascension on Graduation Day so we're all gearing up for the big fight but I need to make sure my mom is far from it. I was hoping that you could take her to a hotel or something, anywhere really, long as it's not here. I can't fight if I have to worry about her safety." Buffy finished and was met with silence as Dean listened and weighed his options. She had yet to share this plan with her mother but if anyone knew someplace safe for her to go, Dean would.

"I know someone who'll help; Joyce can stay there till the fight is over. Pack her some stuff and I'll work it out." Dean said finally, already planning what he'd need to say to Bobby and his dad. If all worked the way he wanted, Joyce and Sam could stay with Bobby until the crisis passed and Dad needn't have worried or even know.

"Thanks Dean, this means a lot to me," Buffy said, gratitude and relief clear in her tone. "How far out are you?"

"About an hour give or take so hurry up." Dean replied, not commenting on her thank you. "I got to jump in the shower and eat then I'll be on my way."

"Okay, see you soon." Buffy hung up feeling a little lighter and went to her mother's room to pack, confident that Dean would take her mother somewhere safe.

In his hotel Dean stared at his phone wondering what he'd just signed himself up for, knowing that he'd stay to help her fight. The things he did for that girl, he thought with a heavy sigh and went to go make himself presentable and prepare for a long day.

An hour later Dean pulled up outside the house and walked inside, not bothering to knock. He could hear the sound of Buffy and Joyce talking upstairs and followed the voices to see a suitcase on Joyce's bed and the two women talking.

"Mom, you'll get me killed!" Buffy said urgently, not noticing him standing in the doorway just yet. Joyce sighed then nodded. Clearing his throat, Dean made his presence known and smiled slightly at Joyce in return.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked easily, his hands in his pockets and trying to fight the desire to kiss Buffy.

"You'll make sure she's safe?" Buffy asked, glancing at her mother a moment before brushing past Dean and down the stairs to the door and waiting Impala.

"Yep, a friend of my Dad's said she can stay there till it's over. Sam's there too, so she won't be completely alone with some guy she doesn't know." Dean answered, watching Buffy place Joyce's suitcase in the trunk and leaning against the car.

"Aren't you staying with them?" Buffy was a little confused why he'd worded it that way. He looked at her like she'd asked him why aliens live in spaceships and she tried not to laugh.

"What you think I'm going to let you have all the fun? Have we just met?" Dean scoffed and Buffy let out the laugh she'd been holding back.

"Fine, just don't get killed or I'll never forgive you." Buffy said sternly and he gave her a satisfied smirk. Buffy shifted from one foot to the other, suddenly nervous, and glanced at the house to see her mother coming down the steps.

"She'll be safe princess," Dean assured her softly, correctly reading the worry in her green eyes. "My dad's friend is a hunter and won't let anything happen to her. Most that she'll be in danger of is boredom or getting her ears yakked off by Sammy."

Buffy laughed at that and relaxed very slightly, then embraced her mom. "Be safe," Joyce whispered and Buffy nodded, fighting the tears blurring her vision.

"She'll be fine, she's got me looking out for her," Dean commented but both women ignored him. Joyce kissed Buffy's forehead lightly then went around to the passenger side, exchanged one more look at her daughter and climbed in, leaving Buffy and Dean standing alone against the car.

"I'll be back as soon as she's settled, don't start the fun without me!" Dean said with a grin and Buffy smiled in reply then nodded.

Dean debated giving her a hug or something but she made up his mind for him when she stepped closer and put her arms around his neck. He wrapped his loosely around her and let her hang onto him until she was past the weak moment, not saying anything. Once she let go and stepped back, he gently caressed her cheek with a knuckle and opened his car door, cursing himself for not being strong enough to walk away for the millionth time.

Joyce watched Buffy until she'd disappeared inside the house before turning to smile at Dean, who smiled back and started the car. It was going to a long few hours, and days ahead, Dean thought as he headed out of town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I'll always come back for you**

_Characters are not mine, some dialogue and content is property of . Anything you see or read is by no means my own creation except for the idea. That said, enjoy the latest chapter._

It didn't take long to get Joyce settled, once he was satisfied she was in good hands and Sammy was jabbering his head off did Dean decide to leave. Bobby followed him out, but Dean barely even noticed; his mind too focused on the upcoming battle and how he'd handle being around Buffy.

"You have any idea what you're facing boy?" Bobby asked gruffly and Dean shrugged with a wolfish grin. Bobby sighed and shook his head, recognizing the same reckless look the senior Winchester sometimes had. "Well call me when you get done so you can collect the mom and the other idjit."

"Sure thing Bobby." Dean acquiesced and pulled out of the lot, tires spraying gravel and music turned up loud. Before long he was back on the highway, fingertips drumming the steering wheel and headed back for another evening with the Slayer and her band of misfits.

Meanwhile, in Professor Wirth's apartment, Buffy collected papers and books, putting them in a file box. A sound in the hall makes her turn as Angel appeared, stumbling over the door jamb.

"Ow." Angel muttered.

"Stealthy."

"Not my best entrance granted, I think they were mopping in the halls." Angel commented, glancing back at the slightly slick floor.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked wearily.

"I checked in with Giles, He asked me to back you up."

"He's afraid I'll run into Faith," Buffy replied.

"Aren't you?"

"It will happen sooner or later." Buffy turned back to the file box and continued, then paused as a paper caught her eye. Angel stepped further into the room to see what she'd found.

"What's that?" he asked.

"A report, excavation of some old lava bed. Guy was a volcanologist or something."

"Is there something in there that connects him to the Mayor?" Angel asked and she shrugged.

"I looked through it, but I didn't understand anything beyond the commas. I'll bring it to Giles, see if he can do better." Buffy placed the file back in the box and lifted it to go back outside.

"Let me help you," Angel said as he took the box and Buffy followed as they exited the apartment in silence.

"You know what? Thanks, but I can take it from here." Buffy said once they'd made it outside, Angel's nearness and the silence starting to grate her nerves.

"It's fine. I'll walk with you." Angel argued and Buffy sighed.

"Look, I don't need an chaperone, I am a big girl, with superpowers too, remember? You don't need to crowd me." Buffy said in an aggravated tone, trying to think of a way to express what she wasn't entirely sure she was feeling.

"I didn't think I was." Angel mumbled and Buffy scoffed, throwing her arms out in exasperation.

"No, of course not. You just show up at the prom and then you disappear into the shadows. For all I know, you left town already." Buffy babbled and they stopped walking so Angel could face her, his expression plainly confused.

"Are you mad at me for still being here or for not being around enough?" He asked.

"Duh. Yes!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Which?"

"What? I don't get you," Angel commented.

"No, not anymore you don't," Buffy agreed.

"Why are you making this harder, to make this easier on yourself?" He asked and she stared at him in bewilderment.

"Could we stop with the brain-teasers? I just wish it was over, done." She answered glumly.

"It's not that simple. I mean, once the Mayor ..." Angel's sentence drifted off.

"I know, world going to end, we have to work together. This is my last office romance, I'll tell you that." Buffy continued ranting, oblivious.

"I'll leave then," Angel said finally, dropping the box at her feet and turning away.

"Is this even a little hard for you?" She cried out at his retreating back.

"How can you ask me that? Just because I'm not acting like a brat doesn't mean I don't feel..." Angel turned back to face her angrily.

"Gee thanks!"

"What do you expect me to say when you just attack?" Angel defended.

"I can't do this anymore. You can't be in my life while I'm trying to move on."

The rest of her sentence broke off at the sound of an arrow striking. The arrow, which was fired from above and behind Angel, passed through his back so the point stuck out through the front of his jacket.

He fell and Buffy caught him as another sound filled the air, this one far more welcome to The Slayer.

"Angel!" Buffy cried as the vampire fell into her arms and the Impala pulled to a halt beside them. Behind a neon sign atop a nearby building, Faith and a vampire looked down at the scene.

"You missed the heart." The vampire commented.

"I know." Faith watched the group without a shred of warmth for the people who were once friends.

"Dean!" Buffy spun to look at him as he got out and started walking over to them. "Help me get him to Giles!"

"What? No way is he getting in my car!" Dean protested. "He'll get blood all over my baby!"

"Dean please, he's hurt really bad." Buffy pleaded, glancing from Angel's pale form to the stubborn blond.

Dean grumbled several more minutes but managed to find a blanket to spread across the back and helped her lay Angel across. He chose to stay silent when she climbed into the front but turned so she could keep an eye on the vampire.

Still not saying a word, Dean helped her carry Angel's limp form inside once they reached the library, thankful that no one seemed to be at the school to notice the student and former student carrying a body with an arrow sticking out of his chest inside.

The two of them slowly lowered Angel into a chair as he woke a little but didn't seem to notice Dean stepping back to watch, Giles took Dean's place and began cutting the arrow shaft where it entered Angel's back.

"There." Giles said as he finished and Buffy moved into Angel's field of vision, grasping the arrow's point.

"Okay, ready?" Buffy asked him.

"Go," Angel breathed an affirmative.

"On three. One." Buffy pulled the arrow out as quickly as she could and Angel bit back a groan of pain.

"I knew you were going to do that." He muttered, ignoring the glee on Dean's face at seeing the other man in pain.

"Not too much blood at least," Giles commented, surveying the arrow.

"I heal pretty fast. I should be alright." Angel replied, much to Dean's dismay as Buffy swabbed the exit wound.

"I'm just glad Faith's missed." She added, to which Giles asked, "Are we sure it was her?"

"Yes, let's narrow down our list of one suspect." Dean interjected dryly and Buffy gave him a brief look and continued bandaging Angel with Giles' help. Wesley sat at the table, reading, unnoticed by the others until he made an awed sound.

"What?" Dean asked and Wes glanced up to regard the rest of them.

"It seems that Mr. Wirth headed an expedition in Hawaii, digging in old lava beds near a dormant volcano." Wesley started, summarizing the report as Dean circled around to read over his shoulder, Giles doing the same while Buffy continued working on Angel.

"I'm not fascinated yet," Buffy interrupted.

"He found something underneath. There was a carcass buried by an eruption." Wesley told her and Dean looked grim, back on familiar topics.

"A carcass?" Giles asked.

"A very large one. Mr. Wirth reported that it may have been some form of undiscovered dinosaur." Wesley went on, and was interrupted by both Angel and Dean, "Are we thinking demon?"

"Yes, that would be something that the Mayor would want to keep a secret. If it is the same kind of demon he's turning into that is dead; it means that he's only impervious to harm until the Ascension. In his demon form, he can be killed." Giles thought aloud, taking off his glasses as he did so.

"Great. So all we need is a million tons of burning lava. We're saved." Buffy remarked as she finished patching up Angel.

"Well, it's more than we had anyway." He said as he tried to stand only to stumble once more, Buffy caught him again.

"You've been a real klutz today. You need ..." She started but Angel looked down at his newly bandaged chest.

"Damn." Angel fell to the floor, unconscious, and Buffy knelt beside him. Giles sniffed the arrow's point.

"We'll have to run some tests," Giles said as Angel tried to speak but it came out unintelligible.

"You're burning up." Buffy said worriedly, feeling Angel's skin as he began to sweat.

"It's poison. I can feel it." Angel replied weakly.

"Call the others. Get them here. We need to move him to the safety of his own bed before the sun comes up." Giles told Buffy and Dean, taking charge.

"Will you be able to find out what this is?" Buffy asked worriedly, not noticing Dean's uncharacteristic silence.

"The Council has all the known toxins on file, mystical or otherwise. I'll contact them immediately." Wesley reassured her and she gave him a shaky smile in return. "Thanks."

Buffy looked back at Angel, "You're going to be okay."

It took a few more minutes to re-load the unconscious vampire into the Impala again and once more, Buffy sat up front with him. After a few minutes of silence she turned down the stereo and faced Dean.

"Why did you come back?" Buffy asked, not really thinking before she blurted it out.

Dean mulled over his reply...

_"Why do you think I came back? The vampire who never leaves your side, your friends who are all well and good but that I have only one thing in common with? Maybe it's the fact that I have no other reason to come back to this town other than to see you? I came back for you, Buffy. I'll always come back for you."_

"We've got a mayor to kill remember?" Dean answered finally, jerking himself out of his reverie. He wanted to tell her all those words but the way she glanced back at the sweating; shaking, undead thing in his backseat stopped him.

Buffy studied him a moment but she wasn't given the chance to inquire into his reply further. Before long they had arrived at Angel's mansion and Dean once again helped carry the poisoned man inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mutiny and growing up**

**Some content is property of , characters belong to their creators, I own nothing.**

Meanwhile in the Mayor's office, Wilkins placed the Box of Gavrock on his desk just as Faith entered.

"Mission accomplished, boss."

"Ah wonderful!"

"Got him right in the back, pitched over and Buffy's freaking, looking around, all panicked. Was a good time." Faith elaborated happily as she settled into one of his desk chairs.

"Well that should keep her occupied for a spell," Wilkins replied.

"What next?"

"The Ritual of Gavrock. I have to ingest several of the inhabitants of this box."

"Ingest?" Faith asked, her brow wrinkling in puzzlement.

"Eat."

"...You're seriously gross," She answered and he chuckled.

"Well, you don't have to watch. Just, you know, go home, take it easy. It's a big day tomorrow."

"You gotta give me something to do. There's no way I'm sleeping. Do you need anyone dead? Or maimed? I can settle for maimed." Faith reasoned enthusiastically.

"You little firecracker!" He replied with another chuckle.

"My mom used to call me that when I was little. I was always running around." Faith smiled at the memory then fell silent, the Mayor watched her with concern. Pulling herself from her thoughts, she asked, "tomorrow, at the Ascension, will I get to fight?"

"If everything goes smoothly, you won't have to. However, how often do things go smoothly?" He chuckled once again and she smiled, glad to know she would be needed.

"So you'll still need me in there."

"Always," He reassured her sternly and her smile turned nostalgic once more.

"When I was a kid, a couple of miles outside of Boston there was this quarry." She began, leaning back in her chair. "And all the kids used to swim there and jump off the rocks. And there was this one rock like forty feet up. I was the only one that would jump off it. All the older kids were too scared."

"Not you though." The Mayor beamed paternally.

"Nah, I could do it easy."

A moment passed before he said, "Get some rest."

"Good luck with your spiders there." She answered getting up and turning for the door and he chuckled and looked at the box that took up most of his desk.

Oz, Willow, and Xander gathered in one of Sunnydale High's chemistry labs. Oz peered through a microscope while Willow tore a page out of a notebook and handed it to Xander who looked it over.

"They should have all this at the magic shop. I can run a trace analysis, see if it's a mystical poison." Willow told him.

"I'm a little short on cash."

"Just tell them it's for me." Willow answered and Xander nodded affirmatively.

"Right," With that, he exited the lab and walked down the hallway where he was surprised to find Anya waiting.

"Xander!" She cried upon seeing him and he looked at her, confused.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in Aruba by now." He asked, glancing around the abandoned school.

"Hey, I'm packed. My car's right outside. I-I just, um, I-I had to, uh..." Anya faltered and he peered at her as her sentence drifted off.

"What?"

"You could come with me," She blurted and he tried to hold back his smile.

"Come with you? You mean that?"

"Why not? We could just get in the car and drive. No one would miss us. We could take turns driving. Keep each other awake. You're going to die if you stay here," Anya pleaded desperately, fear in her voice as she tried to make him understand.

"I guess I might." Xander nodded resignedly.

"When I think that something could happen to you, it feels bad inside, like I might vomit." Anya pouted at him, unused to feeling such emotions for another.

"Welcome to the world of romance." Xander cracked with a smile and her pout deepened into a scowl.

"It's horrible. No wonder I used to get so much work."

"Well, I'm sorry I give you barfy feelings."

"Come with me." Anya tried again, looking into his eyes.

"I can't." Xander took a step back, his voice was firm and his answer made her temper flare.

"Why not?" She snapped irritably.

"I have friends on the line."

"That humanity thing's still a work in progress, isn't it?" Xander scoffed.

"Are you really going to be that much help to them? I mean, you'll probably just get in the way." She retorted, and he was torn between laughter and anger at her.

"You're not helping your case here, sweetheart."

"Fine! You know what? I hope you die." Anya lashed out angrily and his expression closed off as Xander walked past her. "Aren't we gonna kiss?" She asked after him but he made no sign he'd heard.

Inside Angel's mansion, Dean lounged against the wall. He was debating taking off again and trying his hardest not to look in the direction of Angel's bedroom, where Angel lay, sweating. Buffy sat at his bedside, holding his hand while she tended to his fever with a cool, wet rag.

"It'll be okay. You'll be okay." She whispered softly.

She heard a door opening and Giles' greeting at Dean as she entered the living room. Wesley followed Giles in, looking upset.

"Did you reach the council?" Giles asked him.

"Yes. They couldn't help," Wesley answered.

"Couldn't?" Buffy bristled.

"Wouldn't. It's not Council policy to cure vampires." Dean interjected, correctly reading Wesley's expression and figuring out what happened.

"Quite." Wes confirmed looking at Buffy and trying to maintain his stiff and proper look despite the situation.

"Did you explain that these were special circumstances?" Giles asked him, taking off his glasses.

"Not under any circumstances, and yes, I did try to convince them." Wes answered, meeting both their gazes full on.

"Try again." Buffy demanded harshly.

"Buffy, they're very firm. We're talking about laws that have existed longer than civilization."

"I'm talking about watching my ex die. I don't have a clue what you're talking about and I don't care." Buffy replied vehemently, and Dean pulled away noticeably, his body hardening at the words she'd used.

"Buffy, we'll find a cure." Giles soothed, seeing Dean's reaction and glancing at him sympathetically.

"The Council's orders are to concentrate on..." Wesley began but Buffy interrupted.

"I don't think I'm gonna be taking any more orders. Not from you, not from them."

"You can't turn your back on the Council." Wesley answered, completely flabbergasted.

"They're in England. I don't think they can tell which way my back is facing." She replied with a slight shrug.

"Giles, talk to her." Wesley said, not tearing his gaze from Buffy's, stunned by her defiance.

Instead, Giles walked to Buffy's side. "I've nothing to say right now."

Wesley looked at Dean, knowing he at least didn't approve, "Dean, surely you don't agree with this?"

Dean shrugged at him in answer, saying nothing but privately he agreed. "Wesley, go back to your Council and tell them, until the next Slayer comes along, they can close up shop. I'm not working for them anymore." Buffy told him firmly.

"Don't you see what's happening? Faith poisoned Angel to distract you, to keep you out of the Mayor's way, and its working. You need a strategy." Wesley argued, looking at each of them in turn.

"Hate to say it but he's not wrong." Dean commented and Buffy gave him a sharp look to which he arched an eyebrow. "I've made my dislike for Fang Boy clear from the beginning. From all I've heard about the Council I can't say I'm surprised by this turn of events and if your head was in the right place, you wouldn't be either."

Buffy strode over to him, "So what are you saying, you're siding with them?"

"I'm saying that he's got a point. The Mayor sent Faith to keep you occupied while he got busy on his plan. The fact that Angel's the pawn is irrelevant. He's an acceptable risk; you just can't see it because you still think of him as your ex." Dean spat the word, his eyes flashing furiously.

"I have a strategy. You're not in it." Buffy said, looking at Wesley then turning back to Dean, masking the hurt and anger she felt. "If you agree with him then you can count yourself out too."

Dean's gaze locked on hers as they stared each other down. He sighed and turned away, cursing himself for not leaving right that moment. He didn't like the Council, didn't like Angel and didn't like the situation but he couldn't walk away and they both knew it.

"This is mutiny." Wesley said and Buffy watched Dean for a long breath, waiting for him to make up his mind.

"I like to think of it as graduation. Giles, I can't stay here any longer. I'm gonna see if I can help the others." Buffy answered when Dean tossed her a scowl but stayed put. A small part of her was glad he wasn't taking off, while another still smarted from his earlier comments.

"Of course." Giles nodded and she looked at him, worry in her eyes.

"You'll watch him?"

"I'll call if there's any change." Giles agreed, and Dean huffed and stalked outside, not really wanting to hear her fear over the bloodsucker.

"Buffy, you don't know what you're doing." Wesley tried once more to reason with with the Slayer as she followed Dean outside.

"Get a job."

Buffy caught up to Dean at the Impala and was surprised when he didn't automatically peel out, waiting in the car instead for her. She climbed in and regarded him as he drove to the High School, music blasting.

"You can still go you know. I'll call you when it's over so you can bring mom back," Buffy offered as she turned the radio down so he could hear her.

Dean growled in reply, "And let you have all the fun? Get real."

Buffy twisted to look at him but he stopped her by holding up the hand that wasn't steering the Impala. "I don't like any of this, I still stand by what I said but I'm not going to take off and leave you hanging."

"Dean there has to be another way, I can't let him die."

"He's already dead."

"You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, you can't bear to watch your undead ex-boyfriend suffer because a psychotic Slayer poisoned him to distract you from her boss's evil plot. I understand perfectly." Dean's voice heavy was with resentment and thinly veiled hurt.

"Dean..." Buffy whispered, biting her lip to keep the tears in.

"Forget it. You want to find another way then you will, let's just get this show on the road." Dean said abruptly, turning the music back up with a flick of his wrist before he let himself soften at the sight of her tears.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I own nothing, any content recognized belongs to their creators, Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, 20th Century Fox, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television and Kuzui Enterprises. The show is distributed by 20th Century Fox and the Warner Brothers Television Network. Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke, Warner Brothers and quite possibly others who are not mentioned here. No money will be made from this fan fiction.

**Choices**

"So, what's this 'strategy' exactly?" Dean asked once they were assembled back in the chemistry lab, minus Angel. Oz, Willow, Xander, and Dean were seated, the former looking through books while Buffy paced. The notable absence of Angel and Giles was not acknowledged aloud.

"Yeah I kind of bluffed," Buffy replied somewhat sheepishly. "All we have is papers about a carcass and that's about it."

"The good news is, finding the poison wasn't that hard. It's a mystical compound, in Latin the name translates roughly to Killer of the Dead. Used on vampires." Willow supplied and Buffy looked at her.

"And the cure?"

"There aren't a lot of instances of it being cured."

Dean had to fight the urge to cheer but settled on smirking.

"But there are some?" Buffy pried hopefully.

"One or two. Pretty vague accounts. How is he?" Willow asked, brow furrowing in concern.

"Hold it." Oz stated, reading something in his book.

"You got something?" Xander asked, halfway agreeing with Dean's look of dismay.

"I'm not sure." Oz answered, rereading the passage.

"Be sure," Buffy said.

"Okay. Killer of the Dead. That's our boy, and here's a vamp that walked away from it." Oz nodded in confirmation as Willow moved closer to see.

"Does it talk about the cure?" Willow asked Oz.

"Damn," Oz muttered.

"Nothing?" Dean asked, hope shining in his eyes. Buffy shot him a look at the tone he used but he just ignored it.

"No, it's in here, but..." Oz hesitated and Willow read over this shoulder, "Wait, completely reversed the effects. Oh."

"What?" Buffy asked when they both looked up at her.

"Come on guys, the suspense is killing Angel." Xander prompted, and they glanced at each other before explaining, "The only way to cure this thing is to drain the blood of a Slayer."

"Good." Buffy said finally, breaking the long silence that had passed through the room at what it would mean to cure Angel.

"Excuse me?!" Dean stood angrily, "You'd better not be thinking of sacrificing yourself to that monster!"

"Good? What did I miss?" Xander asked, all of their expression's confused, save for Dean's who just looked mad.

"No, of course not," Buffy calmly told Dean, "It's perfect. Angel needs to drain a Slayer, then I'll bring him one."

"Buffy, if Angel drains Faith's blood, it'll kill her." Willow said softly, worried for her friend's state of mind that she would willingly feed Faith to the vampire.

"Not if she's already dead." Buffy answered, her gaze locking with Dean's. His gaze was wary, he knew what the weight of killing another human, a _Slayer_ would mean for Buffy. But he also knew she wouldn't back down, she was determined to save the blood sucker's un-life.

"Buffy, can I have a word please?" Dean didn't even wait for a reply and walked toward the door and away from the group and Buffy followed.

"Dean, this has to be done." She started instantly, before he had the chance to break her resolve.

"You mean to tell me you're fine with killing a Slayer, a human, in order to kill a vampire when killing is what made her go rogue?" Dean shot back, green eyes boring into green.

"Dean, it's Angel, he's not just some vampire. And no, I'm not but she caused this, she'll finish it." Buffy argued, exasperated at his insistence to label Angel strictly as a vampire.

"You're missing the point of this," Dean shook his head. "She shot Angel on purpose knowing what it would do to you and to get you out of the way. You're playing right into their hands!" Buffy opened her mouth but he held up a hand to stop her, "Not done speaking yet. You have to know it's a trap, there's no way she didn't know exactly what she shot him up with and that it would lead to you two duking it out. She'll be waiting for you."

Once he seemed to have stopped ranting, she answered, "Then I'll fight her. And I'll win and it needn't have mattered. I have to do this Dean, please understand."

"No matter the cost?" He asked instead, his eyes looking sorrowful at her. She was willing to kill to save Angel, and it broke his heart. She didn't answer, only gazed back at him.

"Are you coming with me?" She replied, hoping he wouldn't condemn her for this action.

"No. I'm going back to the library, see about making headway on the demon. Maybe call Sammy, perhaps he can help me find a place to look." Dean answered, then stepped closer to her and cupped her face with one hand, "Don't you dare die."

Buffy's smile was strained, she knew that he wanted to be by her side always but that this was something he couldn't help on. She needed to do it alone, and he understood that. "I won't, we got a Mayor to kill remember?"

"Xander?" Buffy called and he looked up then followed her back to the library, Dean included.

Once back in the library, Xander grabbed the keys to the book cage while Dean went to sit, pressing a number on his phone as he went.

"Someone should take over for Giles after a while. Watch Angel." Buffy told him and he looked at her the same way Dean had.

"I don't mean to play devil's advocate here, but are you sure you're up to this?" He asked, seeing the set look on her face that Willow called her 'resolve face'.

"It's time." Buffy answered, both to him and herself, knowing it was the truth.

"We're talking to the death," Xander went on.

"I can't play kid games anymore. This is how she wants it."

"I just don't want to lose you."

"I won't get hurt," Buffy told him as she reached in to the weapons cabinet for one in particular.

"That's not what I mean," Xander replied uncertainly, until she met his worried expression. "Just get me an address."

They stared at each other for a moment, then Xander left. Buffy looked down, holding Faith's fancy knife in her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Slayer showdown**

**_A/N: All recognizable content belongs to Joss Whedon and co., while some dialogue is property of , I still own nothing_**

_-_Faith's:

_Faith's working out on a punching bag._

-School:

_Buffy washed her face and stared at herself in a mirror._

-Mansion_:_

_Angel's delirium, Giles looks on. _

-Faith's:

_Faith ends her workout, breathing heavily in anticipation._

-School:

_Buffy walks away from the mirror, expression stony._

_-Lab: _

_Willow was at her computer terminal: _"_I got it."_

-Library:

_Dean looking over books, Sam on speaker, with a distracted and worried look on his face._

_-_Faith's_:_

In Faith's apartment, she's reading a comic book while music blares. Buffy entered unnoticed from behind her, and turned off the stereo.

"Thought I'd stop by."

"Is he dead yet?" Faith rolled off the bed to stand, facing Buffy.

"He's not gonna die. It was a good try, though. Your plan?" Buffy countered calmly.

"Uh-huh. The Mayor got me the poison. Said it was wicked painful," Faith grinned mercilessly at Buffy.

"There's a cure."

"Damn. What is it?"

"Your blood. As justice goes, it's not un-poetic, don't you think?" Buffy went on, still letting nothing show in her expression.

"Come to get me? You gonna feed me to Angel? You know you're not going to take me alive."

"Not a problem."

Faith eyed Buffy with an impressed look, "Well, look at you. All dressed up in big sister's clothes."

"You told me I was just like you. That I was holding it in." Buffy replied, as they both stepped toward each other slowly.

"Ready to cut loose?" Faith baited.

"Try me."

"Okay then. Give us a kiss."

Buffy punched her in the jaw, starting the fight. The only problem was that they were very closely matched, neither gaining the upper hand.

"Not getting tired are you? I'm just starting to feel it." Faith taunted, ducking a swing. They continued to fight some more, falling together through a window, and landed on a terrace. While Faith recovered from the fall, Buffy handcuffed Faith's right wrist to Buffy's right wrist.

"Stick around." Buffy said and the fight escalated even more.

-Mansion:

Oz and Willow watch over a feverish and dreaming Angel, sharing a look as he whispered her name in his sleep.

- Library:

Dean was pouring over books in one of the stacks, rejecting one after another. It's probably the first time he's ever researched for a volunteered purpose. He didn't give a damn if Angel died again, he'd gladly watch him go with a beer in hand, if it wasn't for _her._ Because of Buffy he was helping, he knew what it would do to her, had seen it firsthand not a year ago. He'd be damned if Faith won, so research he did. Dean wondered how Buffy was fairing in her battle with Faith, choosing not to consider the alternatives if she lost.

"Right. Right." Giles muttered as he headed toward a bookshelf.

"Something about the demon?" Xander asked, watching him.

"The local villagers near the volcano site made reference to the legend of Ollokai. Might be a bastardization of Olvikan." Giles explained, grabbing a book and returning to the table they were researching in front of.

"Who's Olvikan?" Dean asked, coming out of the stacks, worry shining on his tired face. Sam had tried to help but hadn't been able to do much, and Dean heard the tail end of Giles' conversation with Xander.

"I know it's a demon, a very old one. Might have a picture." Xander and Dean leaned in closer on either side of Giles, watching as he searched through the pages.

"Boy, it's a good thing no one ever wanted to check any of these books out, huh?" Xander joked and Dean cracked a smile.

"Oh yes, very convenient." Giles replies, flipping pages.

"Come on Olvikan. Hey." Dean stopped Giles as something caught his eye. Giles stopped flipping pages and all three watched as Xander unfolded a page, twice.

"We're going to need a bigger boat." Xander muttered to the dead quiet room.

- Mayor Wilkin's office:

In the Mayor's office, one of the Gavrock bugs lay pinned, unmoving, to his desk with a knife. The Mayor chewed on two of the legs and swallowed as a vampire looked on uncertainly.

"Mmm. My god, what a feeling. The power of these creatures. It suffuses my being. I can feel the changes begin. My organs are shifting, changing, making ready for the Ascension. Plus these babies are high in fiber. What's the fun in becoming an immortal demon if you're not regular, am I right?"

The first vampire is saved from answering as a second vampire burst into the room.

"We don't knock during dark rituals?" The Mayor asked disapprovingly.

"Sir, there may be trouble. At Faith's." The second vampire said.

- Faith's:

On the terrace at Faith's building, the fight still continued.

"What's the matter? All that killing, you afraid to die?" Buffy goaded Faith who spun Buffy so she can get the leverage to use her legs and manages to snap the handcuff chain. They faced off, Faith held a length of pipe as Buffy drew Faith's knife.

"That's mine," Faith growled.

"You're about to get it back."

They exchanged more blows, Faith dodging the knife as they moved to the edge of the terrace and Faith held Buffy at the edge.

"Man, I'm going to miss this. Say goodbye to lover boy for me."

Buffy broke Faith's grip and plunged the knife into Faith's abdomen. Both of them looked stunned for a moment.

"You did it," Faith said weakly, but smiling.

Faith threw Buffy away from her, 'You killed me." Faith climbed onto the low wall at the edge of the terrace and looked down. "Still won't help your boy, though. Shoulda been there, B, quite a ride."

Faith fell backward off the wall and landed in the bed of a moving truck. Buffy scrambled to the wall to see Faiths body, unmoving, as it rode away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The best made plans…**

**_A/N: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, 20th Century Fox, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television and Kuzui Enterprise_**

**Last time on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:**

_In the library the Mayor throws the rapier back to Giles, who catches it. Mayor: "See you at the Graduation."_

_On the street in front of the Professor's place Angel gets shot and collapses._

_In the library Buffy pulls out the arrow, Giles smells it. _

_Angel: "It's poison. I can feel it." Angel collapses on the floor.  
>Oz looking up from a book: "The only way to cure this thing is to drain the blood of a Slayer."<em>

_"Are you coming with me?" She replied, hoping he wouldn't condemn her for this action.  
>"No. I'm going back to the library; see about making headway on the demon. Maybe call Sammy, perhaps he can help me find a place to look." Dean answered, then stepped closer to her and cupped her face with one hand, "Don't you dare die." <em>

_Buffy and Faith fighting in her apartment: "If Angel needs to drain the blood of a Slayer then I'll bring him one."_ _Buffy and Faith fall through the window. Buffy stabs Faith. Faith: "You killed me." Faith falls and lands on the bed of a truck driving by._

Buffy lay down the knife, shocked then walked over to a ladder and climbed down the outside of the building. Not long after, the Mayor stood looking out through the broken window. The Mayor turned around as a vampire approached from behind him, "There is no one here, Sir."

"No. No, she took the fight outside. My Faith doesn't like to be cooped up." He strode over to the vampire. "We have to find them. Put everyone on it. Do it now."

"But Sir, the ascension…"

Mayor spun back around and barked at the vampire, "Find them!"

The Mayor began to pace around as the vampire obeyed, talking to himself. "Faith's a good girl. She can take anything they'll throw at her. She's going to be all right. She'll be all right. She'll be all right."

**Library:**

Giles wandered out of his office massaging his right shoulder, while Xander entered carrying a Styrofoam cup.

"Any word from Buffy?" Xander asked him.

"Not yet," Giles answered as he sat at the table.

"Here is your cup of coffee. Brewed from the finest Colombian lighter fluid." Sitting down across from Giles, Xander handed the Watcher the cup.

"Thank you." Giles took a sip. "Horrible," he took another sip.

"Aren't you supposed to be drinking tea anyway?" Xander asked.

"Tea is soothing. I wish to be tense."

"Okay. But you are destroying a perfectly good cultural stereotype here." Xander grinned at Giles who set down his cup.

"Look through the, ah… Kepler volumes." Giles instructed and Xander picked up a book. "Any reference to the demon Olvikan." Xander opened the book to read through. "Powers, weaknesses, hat size, anything. There's got to be something."

"Still batting zero?" Giles looked at him. "But I mean, ah… in cricket?"

Cordelia walked into the library looking upset. Xander looked up from flipping pages, "Cordy! What's up?"

"I demand an explanation."

"For what?" Xander pressed further.

"Wesley."

"Uh - inbreeding?"

"So very funny. Any minute I am sure to laugh." Cordelia threw him a withering glare and went on, "I just got off the phone with him. He could hardly speak he was so upset. He said there was something about a fight? And he is leaving the country."

"Should I assay remorse?" Giles questioned, also at a loss for why this was important.

"Just tell me what's going on."

"Buffy has quit the council. She'll not be working with Wesley from now on," Giles replied

"But  
>he is her Watcher." Cordelia looked baffled.<p>

"Buffy no longer needs a Watcher."

"Well, does he have to leave the country? I mean, you got fired, and you still hang around like a big loser. Why can't he?" Cordelia pressed.

"Cordelia. We are trying to stop a massacre here. Want to give us a hand?" Xander interrupted and Cordelia hesitated a moment then walked over to a chair, taking off her jacket. "Sure. - This is just _such_ a Buffy thing to do." She sat and grabbed a random book, "She is _always_ thinking of herself."

**Mansion:**

Angel lay in bed, the arrow wound red and inflamed. He twisted restlessly, clearly in pain, and moaned softly as Willow dabbed at his sweaty forehead with a wet rag. Angel opened his eyes and Willow jumped, "You're awake."

Angel reached for her hand, "You've been watching over me?" Willow nodded then he took her hand and began kissing it, laying his other hand on Willow's right arm.

Taken aback and slightly worried, Willow told him, "Well, - we've been taking turns."

"I thought… - I thought I'd never see you again." Angel replied as Willow gazed at him, surprised and confused. Angel shook his head, "I can't leave you. I was wrong. I need you."

Willow gently withdrew her hand from his, "Oh!" She patted his hand, "You mean you need Buffy!"

Angel lifted his head and squinted at her. "Willow?'

"Yes, right!" She pointed at herself with a relieved expression and smiling, "Willow!" Angel tried to sit up, "Where is she?"

Willow pushed him back down, worried, "She'll be back soon." Angel sank back without argument and closed his eyes. Willow stood and went to the main room where Oz waited for her.

"Any change?" He inquired.

"He's delirious. He thought I was Buffy," She answered.

"You too, huh?"

"I hope she gets here soon. She better if… "Willow trailed off, not wanting to voice the possibility aloud."Yeah," Oz agreed. "I feel so… I feel so guilty," Willow despaired. "Guilty?" Oz asked and she wrung her hands. "Well, things are so terrible, and things are coming apart, - but in some ways, this is the best night of my life."

Oz blinked and reached for her hand with a half smile, "Us." Willow smiled and nodded, moving closer to him, "Us." They kissed. The door opened and Buffy walked in slowly, staring at the ground. Willow and Oz broke apart guiltily, "I just checked on him, just now. We're watching."

Buffy stopped in front of them, she looked unhappy; the left corner of her bottom lip is busted. "Where's Dean?" She asked, ignoring the hoarseness in her voice.

"Back at the school. Did you find Faith?" Oz replied but she just stared at them, saying nothing.

"You didn't… She's not here?" Willow ventured and Buffy shook her head slightly, "How is he?"

"He comes in and out." Oz supplied, "I think the - pain is - less. Now."

"Would you guys… - I'd like to be alone with him." Buffy asked silently and Oz and Willow looked at each other before Oz nodded, "Of course." As they walked past Buffy, Willow turned to her and said softly, "We'll try to find another cure." Buffy quietly thanked them both as they left the house.

Buffy sat down beside Angel as he lay and took his hand in hers. "Buffy," Angel breathed as Buffy lay her right hand against the side of his face. "Is that you?"

"It's me." Buffy gave him a slight smile, mustering up her courage for what she knew she needed to do.

Angel attempted to smile in return, "I didn't want to go, not without seeing you." Buffy shushed him with a finger on his lips to stop him from talking.

"Angel, I can cure you."

"It's okay. - I'm ready."

"Angel, listen to me." Buffy firmly took hold of his shoulders, "Sit up." Angel scooted up a little higher, but was too weak to move much, clearly hurting a great deal. "You're gonna live. You have to live."

"What way?" Angel shined his confusion at her. "Drink…" Buffy answered as Angel frowned at her. Buffy shed her jacket, a determined expression on her face. "Drink me." Angel stared at her in shock, then shook his head, rejecting the idea; "No."

"It's the only way." Buffy argued but Angel began shaking his head, forcing him up out of the bed and pushing Buffy aside. "No. - Get away."

Buffy seized hold of his right arm as he stood unsteadily, looking up at him. "It'll save you." Angel's gaze was locked on the floor, "It'll kill you."

"Maybe not. -. Not if you don't take it all." Buffy was pleading with him now, but Angel just kept shaking his head, still not looking at her. "You can't ask me to do that."

"I won't let you die. I can't." He still refused to look at her. "Angel the blood of a Slayer is the only cure."

This finally caused Angel to glance at Buffy, "Faith…" Buffy swallowed, her mouth dry, then answered quietly, "I tired. - I killed her."

Angel began to shake his head once more and lurched away from Buffy, "Then it's over." Angel stumbled into the main room, having trouble walking straight. Angel bumped into the wall, then faltered and caught himself on the sofa table, spilling a pewter pitcher and plate onto the floor. Buffy grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up to face her.

"It is never over! I won't let you die. Drink!" Angel glanced up at her, swaying in her grip, "Please…" When he still showed signs of refusing, Buffy pulled back her right fist and struck his left temple. His head snapped around but he stayed on his feet, turning back to look at Buffy as she hit him again. He still didn't go down, but it took him a little longer to come back up so she hit him a third time and this time Angel spun back with a growl, his game face on. He didn't attack however, just stood there staring at her, so Buffy tugged down the shoulder strap of her shirt, grabbed him by the hair at the back of his head. She gazed at him for a moment then firmly pulled his head down against her neck, holding him there. For a moment they remained like this, in a deadly embrace before Angel looked down at the neck being offered to him and suddenly bit down.

Buffy gasped at the pain but held still as Angel's arms came up to grip her own, holding on to her now, blood running from beneath his lips and down her shoulder. Buffy's face scrunched up, mouthed 'Oh Lord' and slowly sank backwards to the floor with Angel lying on top, still drinking. Buffy's left hand blindly groped until her fingers curl around the pewter pitcher, crushing it in her hand. Feeling dizzy, Buffy weakly put her hands against his sides as if to push him off, but kicked out with her left leg instead, breaking the sofa table in half. Slipping into unconsciousness, she stared up into the ceiling, a tear in the corner of her left eye. Finally, as her eyes drifted shut and her head sank to the side, Angel rolled off her, panting. His face morphed back to human and he pushed himself up looking over at Buffy, the redness around the arrow wound is gone.

Ignoring the door being forcibly thrown open and Dean's panicked calls, Angel gazed down at a motionless Buffy, her eyes closed. Angel bent over her, "Buffy!"

Just then Angel was thrown off Buffy as Dean fell to his knees at her side, his eyes blood shot as he desperately searched for a pulse. "Get away from her!" Dean growled at the vampire, but Angel didn't need to be told, too shocked at what had just transpired. Torn between relief, worry and fury, Dean picked the Slayer up in his arms, his only thought was the need to get her to a doctor. Angel followed and it was a testament to how much Dean was freaked out that he for once didn't object to the vampire's presence in his precious car.

Angel held tightly to Buffy as Dean sped to the hospital, not even caring if he broke speed limits or laws. His tires skidded as he jerked the Impala to a stop outside the Emergency Room door and both men exited, Angel still carrying Buffy while Dean led the way, calling for help.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Emergency!**

_A/N: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, 20th Century Fox, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television and Kuzui Enterprises. The show is distributed by 20th Century Fox and the Warner Brothers Television Network. Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke, Warner Brothers and quite possibly others who are not mentioned here. No money will be made from this fan fiction._

**A few minutes before:**

Dean threw the Impala into park and jumped out, approaching Oz and Willow with urgency.

"Have you seen Buffy? She's not answering my calls." He asked, stopping to catch his breath, they looked at each other. "What?"

"Well... we just saw her at Angel's." Willow answered and Oz nodded. "She didn't have Faith with her so we're headed back to the library to hit the books. Is something wrong? Oh no, something else can't be wrong! There's already so much going on with Faith and the Mayor and Angel. Oz something's wrong!" Willow rambled but Dean had already gotten back in the car and taken off in the direction of the mansion.

"Busy night." Oz commented and put an arm around his upset girlfriend.

Dean was relieved to finally find himself at the mansion but didn't stop to think about what he'd find. All he knew was Buffy was going to do something dumb and he needed to get to her; fast. He tore through the foyer just as the sound of something breaking reached his ears. Rounding the corner into the room, his rage overtook him as he saw Angel leaning over a motionless Buffy, blood dripping down her neck.

"Buffy?" Angel tried to wake her.

Dean shoved Angel away with a snarl, "Get away from her!" Angel didn't argue, backing away in shock. Dean picked up the lifeless Slayer in his arms, alarmed by the blood and the lack of response. His worst nightmare was coming true; he was far too close to losing the only girl he'd ever loved. He carried her out to the Impala, not even caring that Angel was following or that his baby now had the bloodsucker as its passenger.

The two hurried into the Emergency Room, Angel carrying Buffy while Dean determinedly flagged someone down. Fielding questions as they came, he refused to leave her side until the nurses took her into a room to examine her.

One nurse decided to come speak to them and addressed Angel, "What happened?"

"She needs blood."

"Try to stay calm. We're going to take care of her."

"Something bit her. She needs a transfusion."

"You found her?" The doctor asked and Dean stood to answer, "Yes."

"Was she conscious?"

Angel looked flustered at that so Dean stepped in again, "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure, he's sure, we're all sure. Can you just fix her please?" Dean cried in frustration.

"I need a type, I need cross-match. Get her on two lines of Wringer's lactate, and watch for hyper-bulimic shock." The doctor instructed a nurse before turning back to Dean and Angel, "Tell me: What - happened?"

"Something bit her. We don't know what."

"Okay. I need a rabies shot treatment." The doctor said to the nurse before turning back to them, "Any allergies?"

"None." Angel ripped the handle of the door without really noticing what he was doing, Dean glared at him. The doctor jumped back in surprise, seeing that both Dean and Angel were very upset. "Just help her."

"Have you guys been doing drugs?" Dean slowly began to laugh at the absurdity of the question, unnoticed by Angel who's just looking at the doctor. "You want her to live; you have to be straight with me."

"She's clean," Angel confirmed.

"All right. Wait outside. Let us work."

"A phone," Angel managed to ask and the doctor gestured. "Right out there."

With a last look in the direction Buffy had disappeared off to, Angel left the room and went over to a payphone, digging some change out of his pocket.

Dean placed a call to Sam, pacing in the hallway. He quickly filled his brother in on the events with the promise to call back for an update. Dean noticed that Angel had finished his call and kept a close watch on the vampire.

"The bones are set, and the damage to the kidneys is repairable." A doctor told a distraught looking Mayor down the hall in another room. "But the head trauma, its… well it's simply too severe. You know, it's a wonder she's alive at all, with the blood loss. - I… I'm sorry Sir; there is almost no chance at all that she is ever going to regain consciousness."

Faith was lying in the hospital bed, looking badly bruised. She's wearing an oxygen tube, an IV, and several monitoring devices. The Mayor reached down and gently brushed her hair from her forehead and stroked her cheek affectionately.

"It's your day." The Mayor whispered to the sleeping girl, as a nurse came to the doctor behind him.

"We have another girl with severe blood loss. Doctor Pal wants you to prep this on an anti-cubal cut down."

"I'll be right there." The Doctor replied as the Mayor realized just who that other girl must be. He left Faith's room and headed over to Buffy's bed, then put his left hand over her mouth, also blocking her nose. Buffy starts to move her head with a soft protest but the Mayor doesn't stop.

A nurse entered and ran for the bed, trying to pull his hand away, but was unable to budge him. "Oh, my God. Sir! No!" Defeated, the nurse turned and ran out of the room, shouting: "Somebody call security!"

Buffy struggled harder as two pairs of hands grabbed the Mayor and pushed him away from the bed. "Don't do that!" Angel growled at the Mayor while Dean frantically soothes Buffy's still unconscious form.

The Mayor stumbled then got right into Angel's face. "I will. I do that and _worse_." The Mayor looks over Angel's shoulder at Buffy, and a furious Dean. "Murderous little fiend! Did you see what she did to my Faith?"

"Oh please! Is that what this is about? Good riddance!" Dean scoffed.

"Hadn't any plans to weep over that one," Angel agreed.

"Well, I'd get set for some weeping if I were you. I'd get set for a world of pain! Misery loves company, young man, and I'm looking to share that with you and your _whore_!"

Angel's hands shot forward as he threw The Mayor clear across the room. The Mayor impacted with a window looking onto the corridor, broke it then dropped to the floor overturning a small metal hospital table holding various implements. The ruckus brought two nurses to see what was going on but The Mayor looked up at a mad Angel and picked himself up, laughing.

The Mayor brushed off his suit and gestured towards Angel. "Looks like somebody has been eating his spinach." He looked over to the two nurses and held up his hands jovially,"No, its okay folks. It's all right. The show's not over, but there will be a short intermission." He looked back at Angel before walking out the door. "Don't want to miss the second act. All kinds of excitement!"

Angel watched him leave, breathing deeply. "I'll be there." Swallowing hard, he looks back at Buffy lying still on the bed.

"Not that seeing him tossed into something doesn't give me the warm and fuzzies, but you really need to get out now." Dean spoke up, deciding that he really didn't want Angel in the room with her. "You want to wait, you don't need the invite, but do it in the waiting room."

Angel scowled at Dean, "What is your problem?"

"My problem?" Dean laughed again, without humor. "You took a chunk out of her neck! That's my problem. I may not be able to shoot you, this being a hospital- and believe me, I _really_ want to. But I have enough holy water to make sure you're several feet away at all times."

Angel stared Dean down before huffing and walking into the hall to wait for the rest of the Scooby's, reluctant to leave Buffy alone with the little punk.

Dean turned back to Buffy and held her hand tightly, "It's ok princess, no one's going to hurt you. You're going to be just fine, and then I can lecture you about recklessness." He forced a smile, "You have to be okay." His smile began to falter as worry set in, "Please come back to me?"


End file.
